


Do you trust me Carter?

by Into_The_Mystic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Called Him Sir Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Mystic/pseuds/Into_The_Mystic
Summary: His eyes moved over the leather, taking in her curves, and the hug of the black material against her hips and long legs. He trailed his fingertips slowly up and down her body, “So, tell me something Carter, do you really want to play this game?”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 42
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Jack smiled when he heard the distinct motorcycle engine throttling down in his driveway. He’d been expecting her of course, but the excitement that she had rode her bike there this time had ratcheted things up quite a bit. He nearly jogged to the door and opened it in time to see her pulling her leg over the body of her Ducati to stand up. Leaning against the door jamb, he folded his arms and watched her take off her helmet and comb through her hair with her fingers. She smiled at him and he took in the gorgeous view of her black leather bodysuit. Holy hell. His mouth gaped as he popped off the jamb and felt all of the blood in his body make a beeline south.

The shock on his face turned into a hard-lustful stare, and he saw her blush, realizing she could probably see the effects she was having on him from there. She walked over to him, taking her time and swishing her ass seductively. He felt his mouth water and when she was within grabbing distance, he reached out and grabbed her by her hip, pulling her into him. He heard her quick intake of breath as his other hand went to the side of her neck and guided her mouth to his. She moaned when his tongue made a quick entry through her parted lips and slid over hers with a burning need that took her breath away. 

Up to this point, their few times together had been sensual and tender. But this…this was something different, and damn it was hot. 

His mouth was insistent and demanding, licking and nipping as he pulled her inside and kicked the door shut; protecting the back of her head with his hand as he pressed her hard against the back of the door with his body. He swallowed her wanton gasp as he slid his other hand possessively down her ass and thigh, gripping her leg above the back of her knee and pulling it up fast. His switched his hand around expertly and palmed her knee up against the wall beside her...opening her up to him. When he thrusted his hardened arousal up against her leather clad slit, he pulled his mouth from hers and dipped his head, breathing heavily and groaning in her ear, “Damn Carter, what are you doing to me?”

“Oh…. sir,” she breathed in his ear. He froze. They had only used first names in bed so far, but when he heard her gasp his honorific like that, he felt himself twitch. He looked at her, seeing her knowing lusty smile, and thrusted against her again, his voice rough, “You like that Major?” She closed eyes and tilted her head back, arching against him as each thrust stimulated her clit through her suit, moaning, “Oh God, yes sir.” Little did he know she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and she couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out.

He wrapped her leg around his waist and grabbed her ass, picking her up. She groaned, wrapping her other leg around his waist and throwing her arms around his shoulders as she ground her heat against him. Letting out a growl, he brought her to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. As soon as she landed, she went for the zipper tab at her neck and he put up a finger quickly, his voice low and commanding. “Ah! Ah! Don’t you dare.”

Biting her lip to stifle her laugh, she let go of it and looked at him, “yes sir.” His jaw tightened, damn he was going to have to go slow or this was going to be over way too soon. 

She watched him undress, her eyes drifting over every inch of him. When his boxers dropped and he sprung tight against his stomach, she couldn’t help but groan as she shifted her thighs together to ease the pressure. He crawled onto the bed and laid on his side next to her, resting his head on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. His eyes moved over the leather, taking in the curve of her breasts and the hug of the black material against her hips and long legs. He trailed his fingertips slowly up and down her body, “So, tell me something Carter, do you really want to play this game?”

She looked at him noticeably confused, “Sir?”

He smirked, “What I mean is, are you just playing around with our honorifics, or are you interested in the whole domination submission thing?” 

Her eyes widened a bit, “Oh, well,” he could see her thinking it over, “I’ve never really… tried any of that before.”

He nodded in understanding, his voice hypnotically soft, “Have you thought about it, every wanted to?”

Sure, she’d thought about it, but the idea of whips and chains never really did anything for her. 

He could tell she was holding back. “Speak freely Major,” he teased with a smile.

“I guess I never really…I mean, the whole torture thing…well...” she gave a half smile, “we get enough of that at work.”

He chuckled, “Yes, unfortunately. That’s not really my thing either." Pausing, he licked his bottom lip searching for the words. "What I’m talking about is much less invasive.”

“Oh,” she looked at him curiously, “meaning…?”

“Well, it’s about trusting someone enough to give up control. Basically, following orders that don’t involve pain or injury.”

She cocked an eyebrow, “And if the orders aren’t followed?”

Her gave her a sly smile, “Just like real orders Carter, there are consequences.”

She thought about asking what that would entail and then decided against it. How bad could it be? She was tough, she could handle it. Her head tilted in contemplation for a moment and then she smiled, “Hmm, I guess I wouldn’t mind trying it… sir.”

There was a gleam in his eye as he laid a hand on the leg closest to him, wrapping his longs fingers around her inner thigh and slowly gliding them up the length of her. Stopping to massage her hip with his fingertips, he watched her close her eyes and hum. His voice was thick with need. “I was kind of hoping you’d say that.” Drifting his hand up her stomach, he traced the outline curve of her breast with the pads of his fingers and felt her shudder when he palmed and squeezed her breast firmly. He watched her face pinch in pleasure as he tweaked her nipple and rolled it in between his fingers. Biting her bottom lip to stifle a groan, she arched her back, pushing her chest into his hand to encourage him. 

“Now, open your eyes.” Following his soft command, her eyes opened and met his. “Do you trust me Carter?”

Her lust-filled eyes stared back at him, “Yes sir,” she said breathily.

He nodded slowly, switching to the other breast and tracing the outline curve of it with the pads of his fingers, as he looked at her intently, “Are you ready for your orders?” 

Her eyes widened, and she felt her heartbeat quicken, realizing how nervous she was. Her mouth suddenly feeling dry, she swallowed and nodded, “Yes sir.” 

He gave her a little smile, “First of all, if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you say stop and we stop. A safe word won’t be necessary.”

She felt herself let out a shaky pent-up breath and nodded, “yes sir.” 

“Good,” he nodded as his hand squeezed her breast, making her groan. “Second, if you want to touch me or yourself in any way, you’ll need to ask permission. Is that understood?” 

She gasped as his fingers pinched her nipple just right, realizing her heart was beating so hard and fast, she had to concentrate to hear him, “Yes sir,” she breathed. 

“And lastly,” his voice was calm and command-like as he slid his hand up through her cleavage slowly. His fingers grasped her zipper and stopped, his eyes dark and intense as he stared into hers, “You will not come until I tell you to.” 

Her stomach fluttered and she licked her lips nervously.

“Yes sir,” she whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack couldn’t wait to get started. As he slid the zipper down slowly, his eyes widened when he stopped at the base of her cleavage. Then they narrowed as his jaw tightened, and he came up on his forearm to lean over her…meeting her eyes, “You’re not wearing a bra Carter.” 

She flushed and smiled nervously, biting her lip to keep from giggling, “No sir.”

His eyes were so dark, they looked almost black, and they searched hers while his hand slid down in between her thighs. When he palmed her sex and his fingers dipped down against the hard leather, she gasped and his lips parted as he exhaled unevenly, “And no underwear?” 

“No sir,” she said breathily, her smile wavering from the sensation. 

He grunted through clenched teeth and bent his head next to her ear, tracing the ridge slowly with his flattened tongue. “I didn’t know you had it in you Carter,” he whispered before sucking her lobe into his mouth with a growl and rubbed circles around her clit through the leather, making her jerk and groan. He moved his mouth down to her neck, talking low and deliberate in between slow suckling kisses, “I don’t think… you realize… how much… that turns me on.”

His delicious assault at both ends of her body had Sam melting and making needy noises she’d never heard herself make before. She gasped, the intense heat rippling over her skin as she felt herself getting close again. Just a little more… He pulled his hand away and she groaned in disappointment, her eyes opening to find him looking down at himself. 

She followed his gaze to his own arousal and could see the evidence glistening as it came slowly out of his slit. He was so hard it made her mouth water, “Permission to suck…” She didn’t even get the rest of it out before he closed his eyes and barked out a forceful “Denied.” 

It took everything in him to deny that request, but he knew as soon as her warm lips slid over him, it would be game over. He heard her groan and opened his eyes, “Mmm, please sir,” she whispered and opened her mouth; her tongue sneaking out expectantly. Christ. He groaned and exhaled forcibly. “Damn Carter,” he muttered before swiping the drip up with his index finger and lifting it to her mouth. She slid out her tongue further to meet his finger, lifting her head slightly to pull the digit into her mouth with a hum; watching his eyes narrow and his lips part as her tongue swiped his finger clean. She stroked his finger with her mouth, sucking gently until he pulled it away quickly. 

Damn. She might be the sub in this game… but the control she had over him… Jesus. He had to re-establish his authority.

With a curse, he leaned back over her, licking his way down her cleavage while his hand palmed her again; his fingers working their magic through the hard leather. She gasped and arched her pelvis against his hand. Desperate for more, she put her feet flat on the bed and spread her thighs as wide as she could. His fingers were moving faster, riding her slit, and grazing her clit until she felt the familiar coiling. Using his other hand, he pulled the leather to the side and latched his mouth onto her hard pink nipple. Her moans turned to gasps as she ground her heat against his fingers; as they worked her harder, faster. She felt the wave of tingling heat flowing through her, and then suddenly, his hand and mouth disappeared. 

Her eyes opened wide as she exhaled roughly, feeling her walls quivering and clit throbbing from the near orgasm. She panted a groan and looked at him, seeing him sporting a lop-sided grin, “Did you forget the rules Carter?” he teased. 

She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together to stifle the ache, “Sorry sir,” she ground out.

His hand gripped the inside of her thigh, pulling them apart, “You need to keep these separated, at all times Major.”

She spread her legs wider, “Yes sir,” she breathed, the ache slowly subsiding. 

When his fingers rode up her slit and over her clit, her body jerked. He hummed at her sensitivity as his hand continued up over the length of her body and back to the zipper, pulling it down to her waist. 

Noticing the sleeves had zippers running from the wrist to the forearm, he leaned over and unzipped each of them slowly. “Sit up Carter.” 

She smiled as she followed his instruction, “Yes sir.” 

When she did, he helped her out of the sleeves and folded the top half of the suit underneath her, leaving everything above the waist fully exposed. When she laid back down, she heard a rumbling in the back of his throat. 

It was only their fourth time together, and every time her saw her naked, it took his breath away. He doubted he would ever get used to it. Looking up to meet her eyes, he watched as she blushed under his gaze; sending a light shade of pink from her face and neck, down to her heavy round breasts. Damn, she was gorgeous as hell. He had to concentrate to get his mind back into the game. 

Laying back on his side, he twisted at the waist, leaning his upper body back over her. Bending his head down, he kept his eyes up and watched her as his tongue darted out and swiped at the closest hardened nipple. Even knowing it was coming, she couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped her parted lips. He put his right hand on her stomach, and let his fingertips graze her skin lightly, circling around her navel. She closed her eyes and then gasped again as his tongue and lips latched onto her nipple; licking slow circles, flicking, and sucking until she was making those little needy noises again. 

He switched to the other one, taking his time as he licked and sucked it slowly. When he released it with a pop, he pursed his lips, blowing softly on the hardened nub; making her moan and squirm. She had an overwhelming urge to touch him…anywhere. Wanted to run her fingers through his hair, or to pull his face to hers and kiss him hard. “Sir,” she breathed, “permission to…touch you?” 

He smiled, his fingertips were everywhere...never losing contact. “Can you be more specific Major?”

“Run my fingers through your hair sir, or kiss you?”

He thought about it for a moment, “Denied...for now.” Then he leaned up over her until she could feel his breath on her lips. “I’ll kiss you instead,” he said quietly. He grazed his tongue slowly across her bottom lip. Her tongue darted out to meet his and he pulled away gently. “Ah ah Carter, I said I would kiss _you_.”

“Sorry sir,” she whispered. She licked her lips and parted them slightly, her breath uneven as his fingertips continued the circles through her cleavage, and down her stomach. The corners of his mouth upturned slightly as he bent his head down again. This time, his lips sealed over hers and his tongue slipped through, sliding over hers. She whimpered, and then jumped as the fingers on his other hand snuck under the leather and whispered over her clit. His tongue explored her mouth slowly, grazing the roof of her mouth, mimicking his fingers as they delved into her soaking folds. 

His eyes closed and his lips left hers as he groaned low and deep. He couldn’t believe how wet she was and he felt his control slipping. Wanting to tear off the suit and sink into her. To feel her impossibly tight wet walls clench around him while he thrusted into her hard and fast, until they both came apart.

He grunted, capturing her lips hard with his, licking and nipping as he poured his need into his kiss. His tongue mirroring his hand again as it made entry into her mouth while two of his long fingers slipped inside of her. Swallowing her gasp and moan, he pulled back, “Kiss me now Carter,” he whispered gruffly before dropping his mouth back down onto hers. Her head lifted immediately, whimpering as her lips and tongue consumed his while his fingers curled into her bundles of nerves and rubbed. 

He swallowed another gasp as her hips lifted and rolled against his hand, meeting the thrust of his fingers inside of her; her kisses getting more desperate and wilder as she nipped his lips and sucked on his tongue. Feeling her starting to quiver, he slid his fingers out of her slowly. Her eyes opened and she groaned, her hips still rolling as she pleaded with him, “Sir…please.” She bit her lip, knowing how desperate she sounded, but she didn’t care. She wanted him bad. 

“Not yet Carter.” He panted, looking down at himself dripping again. He didn’t know who was worse off. The point was to hold off the orgasm for the sub as long as possible and then overstimulate. Tell them that they aren’t allowed to come, knowing they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves. 

Failing to obey the order would open up the avenue for the first punishment; all a part of the first game and usually providing the sub with an amazing orgasm in the end. But he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off. Feeling how wet she was combined with her desperation, and the way she rolled her hips into his hand; Shit, it turned him on so badly, a graze against him would’ve been enough to send him over the edge. 

He pushed himself back onto his haunches and kneeled over her, grabbing the sides of the suit. She lifted her hips, allowing him to pull it off the rest of the way. When he looked down at her glistening slick folds, his mouth watered. Tossing the suit on the floor, he laid down in between her thighs and groaned as he breathed her in.

“Oh God,” she breathed shakily. She was fisting the sheets in her hands and looking up at the ceiling. 

Smiling, he leaned in. When his lips made contact just outside of her lips, she jerked and gasped. Jack pushed against her shins, encouraging her to bend her knees. She put her feet flat on the bed and he scooted up, gripping the backs of her knees; pushing them up and angling them out until her ass was slightly off of the bed. Then he slid his hands down to the backs of her thighs, holding her there while his elbows supported the weight easily. He gazed at her and marveled at her beauty. Pink, wet all over, and opened wide for him. 

His tongue rolled out as he unconsciously licked his bottom lip…he was going to enjoy this. Looking up, he noticed she was still looking at the ceiling; her legs quivering slightly in anticipation.

He ran his tongue along the crease of her thigh where a sheen revealed just how far her wetness had spread. He hummed at his first taste, while she twitched and moaned; his hold on her preventing her from bucking. 

He lifted his head, his voice sultry and dangerous, “I want you to watch me Carter.” 

She looked down at him slowly, meeting his eyes with a pained expression on her face, and whispered, “Yes sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

Before now, he had only been able to taste her once; during their first time together, after he told her he had dreamt about it for years. He only got a minute before she was pulling him up by his hair and telling him she wanted him inside of her. 

This time was going to be very different…

He kept eye contact with her, while he dipped his tongue down deep, past her glistening folds, and into the soft pink flesh below. Then he rode his tongue up in one slow long sweep, from the base of her entrance to her clit and swallowed. “Oh my God,” she breathed as her eyes fluttered closed. The corners of his mouth turned up as he rolled his tongue in painfully slow circles over her clit before sucking it hard with a deep hum so she could feel the vibration. She jerked and gasped, opening her eyes. The painful expression was back as she bit down on her lower lip and groaned. Feeling her start to quiver, he pulled back and gave her a small wicked smile while he suckled the skin beside her clit. “You better dig deep Major. I’m not stopping until I’ve had my fill.” 

She flushed and he could see a hint of a smile on her lips as she let out a little groan.

He ran his flattened tongue in slow wide circles around the outside of her lips; gently caressing the skin as he tightened his circles into her small folds. He could see her clenching in anticipation as he teased her with the slow assault. Then he dipped his tongue deep to hear her gasp again. Staying away from her sensitive clit, he rolled his tongue deep through the pink flesh; sweeping, flicking and swallowing as he glided up and down her slit. 

The wet sounds of his tasting filled the room, mixing in with her desperate moans and his hungry grunts. When he noticed Sam had rolled her head back, he was grateful and closed his eyes; willing to ignore the order so he could enjoy the moment. 

He delved down deeper, his long tongue flicking against her entrance. She gasped and then whimpered as she looked down at him for a moment, before pushing her head back against the pillow. He groaned when he felt her release a little against his tongue and pursed his lips, slurping hard before lapping it up and swallowing greedily. God she tasted good. 

When he pressed the tip of his tongue against her entrance again, his eyes rolled up to look at her, wanting to watch for this next part. Locking out his long tongue, he entered her. Sam yelled and arched her back hard and fast…her breasts lifting towards the ceiling. He groaned at the sight, pulled back, and thrusted in again; feeling her clench around him. He felt a pulling in his groin and realized he was thrusting against the mattress, mimicking his tongue absentmindedly. Grunting, he shifted his hips as he entered her fast, again and again and again. “Oh God..wait..Colonel!” she pleaded. And when he felt the shaking in her legs, he pulled his mouth away from her to let her recover. She writhed; her breathing ragged as he watched her swollen clit pulse…knowing it would only take one lick, one bite, one hard suck…to make her shatter. His jaw clenched as he forced himself to look away from it; using his teeth to bite and graze her inner thigh to distract himself. 

He wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. Craving one last taste, he swept his tongue up the length of her slit and over her clit; swallowing with a hum as she gasped and arched her back again.

Done waiting, he licked his lips and quickly swiped his face with the bunched-up sheet at his side before crawling back up next to her. Laying on his side again, he instructed her to lay on her side facing away from him, and scooted up tight behind her. Then he picked up her right thigh and pulled it back over his, opening her up to him. His left hand cradled the back of her neck as he bent his head, licking the pulse of her neck and suckling her lobe. His right hand grazed over her sensitive clit and up the length of her body, stopping to massage her breasts. He loved how this position allowed him full access to her. 

He used his hand to guide his shaft to her entrance and groaned in her ear when his head went through her wet folds. His hand went back to massage her breasts as he stayed braced there. “Please…sir,” she whimpered, as she pushed back into him. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes when his thick head pushed through. “Oh,” she gasped and he growled, grabbing her thigh fast to stop her from moving any further. Taking a shaky breath, he swiped her lobe with his tongue, “Tell me what you want Carter.”

She turned her head, her eyes desperate with need as she met his, “I want _you_ sir, it’s always been you.” He grunted, captured her mouth with his and thrusted into her.

The moans they made vibrated their kiss and the intense heat cascading over them forced their lips apart. “Oh sir…,” her voice quivered and her eyes closed as he buried himself inside of her. His jaw clenched and his body shuddered when he was fully seated, not knowing if he was going to be able to hold on. He felt himself twitching inside of her as her walls pulsed around him. And when her ass flexed and rocked against him, he slid up his hand up to her hip, gripping her tight; knowing if she moved, he wouldn’t be able to stop from emptying into her. 

“Hang on Major,” he groaned through clenched teeth.

When the hot wave subsided, he loosened his hold on her hip. Sliding his hand back down and underneath her bent knee, lifting it and opening her up wider as he began his long slow thrusts. He bent his head next to hers again, his hand on the back of her neck, turning her face to him. Her breathing was uneven and she was making little needy moans on every thrust. Lips parted she looked at him. Her hands went to cradle his face but she stopped herself. “Sir, permission to…”

“Granted…” Wanting nothing more than for her to kiss him right then. Her hands cradled his face as her lips glided against his. Her kisses both sensual and desperate as her tongue swept through his parted lips and wrapped around his hungrily.

Jack moaned, thrusting a little harder and faster. The sensation pulling her mouth away as she gasped and closed her eyes.

He felt the pulling in his groin as it rode up through his stomach and his chest. Cursing under his breath, he pulled her leg over further and lifted it a litter higher; changing the angle so his thrusts would hit her bundle of nerves. 

He watched her eyes fly open as she cried out, “Oh God sir, please!.” 

Slamming his eyes shut, he grunted through gritted teeth, “Not yet Carter…,” not knowing if he was speaking to her or himself anymore. His thrusts got harder and faster. He felt the deep coiling creeping up and opened his eyes, willing her to come before he did.

Her body tightened and he saw the pained expression on her face. He waited…any second now. Her eyes were shut tight, and her jaw was clenched. Seconds passed; her body seemingly frozen in time before he realized she was holding her breath. Holding her breath and waiting for his order. He saw tears at the corners of her eyes as she fought against the release and his chest tightened.

 _Tears_. He felt a bolt of panic slice through him and dropped her leg, reaching over to cradle her face with his hands as he thrusted harder. He leaned his face down to hers, “Carter, come now…come for me…come on, breathe!” He pleaded as he drove into her relentlessly; plunging hard and deep, hoping it would help pull her out of it. 

A couple of long seconds passed. And with a ragged gasp of air, her eyes shot open and her whole body convulsed. He held onto her tight, keeping his thrusts hard and steady to pull her through as his head collapsed in her neck; his breathing erratic as he exhaled shakily with relief, “That’s it Sam, just breathe... breathe.” Her body bucked involuntarily as her gulps for air became less and less. He slowed his thrusts until he felt her body slow to a quiver before she finally sagged in his arms. She hadn’t said a word and silent tears were streaming down her face.

Pulling out of her, he wrapped his arms around her tighter; feeling on the verge of losing it himself, “God, I’m so sorry Sam.” She glanced up at him, her eyes clearing and her breathing evening out. She managed a small wavering smile and kissed him. He just looked at her, confused.

She shook her head in disbelief, “Wow, that was…. _amazing_.” 

His pulled back to look at her, “What?” 

“It felt like…I don’t know. There was this hot tingling explosion all over my body. I couldn’t move or think. It was just…” She shook her head again, searching for the words. "Just overwhelming pleasure.”

His eyes were wide as stared at her, blinking, and clearly dumbfounded. “Well, it scared the shit out of me.” 

She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes, “I loved everything about it, it was...incredible.”

He just shook his head with a small uncertain smile, “Yeah well it’s not exactly how the game is played but…” 

Hugging him, she laughed again, “Well I like our version of the game better.” Then she realized something and pulled back to look at him, “Wait a minute, did you finish?”

He looked at her like she was crazy, “Seriously? No way. You weren’t breathing, then the tears...I was too worried about you.” 

She rolled him onto his back, “Oh come on.”

“Yeah I don’t know, I’m still a little freaked out.” 

Biting her lip, she slid her thigh over his, and put her head on his shoulder with her mouth close to his ear. She spoke low, “Did you like the suit at least?”

He huffed out a laugh and smirked, “Well yeah, of course…like isn’t the word… that was hot as hell.” 

“And the fact that I was naked underneath?”

Swallowing and thinking back, “Oh yeah, _definitely_ hot.”

Her hand grazed up and down his hardening shaft. He groaned…hardening the rest of the way quickly. 

She pulled herself up and straddled him, and started to glide her soaking heat against his length...making him grunt and exhale, "Shit." 

Leaning down, she dragged her tongue up the pulse of his neck and whispered into his ear, "Permission to ride you hard until you come sir."

Jack let out a low growl, "Permission fucking granted Major."

Smiling, she breathed a seductive moan as she sucked on his lobe and lifted her hips; guiding him into her and pulling a long groaning curse out of him. 

Closing her eyes for a moment at the sensation before opening them, “God, it’s so sensitive.” When she opened them, she kissed him languidly as she started rolling her hips. His deep moan vibrated through her and she pulled back, “Is that okay sir?” she purred.

His eyes narrowed, as she rolled her hips faster and faster.

“Damn Carter.” His hands gripped her ass as he bent his knees and began thrusting up to meet her on each roll. She gasped, her walls still quivering. 

“Can you feel me clenching around you Colonel?”

He nodded, his eyebrows pulling together as his thrusts got harder and faster. 

Sam clenched her teeth together and leaned up, bracing her hands on his chest while she rode him hard.

His eyes widened a moment at her pace, and then slammed shut as his thrusts faltered. “God…” he grunted.

“That’s it…come inside me sir.” Sam gasped.

She landed on him hard and fast. 

He bucked and came with a loud shaky moan that filled the room. She rode him through it; his legs shaking as he released in waves.

As the quivering in his legs subsided, she finally slowed. Then stopped and collapsed on his chest as he groaned. 

They laid there breathing heavily, until Sam found enough energy to roll off and curl up next to him again, draping her thigh over his.

“Wow,” he said breathily. 

She huffed a short laugh into his shoulder and glanced up at him, “So, we could do this again?”

Raising his eyebrows, he turned his head and looked at her, “Really?”

Her eyes glinted as she nodded emphatically, “Oh yes, really.” 

He shook his head with a lazy smile, “You are amazing.”

She flashed him one of her big smiles that always made his heart skip a beat, and leaned up to kiss him... “And don’t you forget it Flyboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride. Let me know!


End file.
